Tile Turnip
Tile Turnip is an instant-use plant obtained in Plants vs. Zombies 2, and also the last plant obtained in Far Future. When planted, he creates a purple Power Tile where he was planted. This makes him an environment modifier. He starts as a free plant, costing 0 sun, but then he increases his sun cost to 250 after being planted the first time. With every subsequent planting, his sun cost will double. Tile Turnip can be planted on tiles occupied by other plants. He digs into the ground when planted, and a purple Power Tile with a purple circle in the middle appears in the space on which the Tile Turnip was planted. Tile Turnip cannot be planted on existing Power Tiles, Gold Tiles, mold colonies, or endangered tiles. Origins Tile Turnip is based on ''Brassica rapa var. rapa'' more known as "turnip". His name derives from "tile", from a fact he makes Power Tile and "turnip", the plant Tile Turnip's based on. Almanac entry Chinese version Upgrades Note: Check the next section for more details of the change of Tile Turnip's sun cost through upgrading and subsequent planting. Sun cost Unlike every other plant, Tile Turnip, Imitater and Ultomato are the only plants to always have a variable sun cost. He starts out at 0 sun, then increases to 250 for the second, and doubles for every Tile Turnip planted afterwards. Up to seven Tile Turnips can be legally planted in a single level before the sun cost exceeds 9900, preventing more Tile Turnips from being planted without hacking. However, in the Chinese version, the max sun cost has been increased to 33,464, allowing the player to place nine Tile Turnips, indeed achieving the 32,000 sun cost. In the international version, Tile Turnip's sun cost and the amount of free tiles that he starts out also change through level upgrades. Strategies Tile Turnip is an excellent plant for increasing the power of Plant Food upgrades. He works best with plants whose Plant Food affects multiple lanes, such as lobbed-shot plants. An excellent recipient for Tile Turnips is the Winter Melon, as his high-power Plant Food upgrade affects all zombies on screen, and with Tile Turnips, that effect can be multiplied several times just for the price of one Plant Food. Three Winter Melons with Tile Turnips under each of them (total sun cost: 2250) can destroy almost any zombie onscreen. Another good recipient for Tile Turnip chains are multi-directional plants such as Threepeaters and Snapdragons. You can also use Tile Turnips with Twin Sunflowers or Sun-shrooms as a way to get a large amount of sun quickly. Tile Turnip can be used in conjunction with Primal Potato Mine to fill the board up with them, which allows several large waves of zombies to be destroyed at the cost of only one Plant Food. Tile Turnip can work exceptionally well for "comboing" Plant Food effects that effect the whole board, such as Iceberg Lettuce, Shadow-shroom, Shrinking Violet and Imp Pear. For one Plant Food, every zombie on screen will be frozen, poisoned, shrunken and turned into Imps which can wipe out even the largest of waves with ease. In the higher levels of Endless Zones, Power Lily is often needed to replenish Plant Food that the player uses on Tile Turnip-empowered plants. In easy Endless Zone levels, refrain from using Tile Turnip in order to conserve Plant Food for harder levels. Likewise, quick Endless Zone levels (two flags or less) may not be the best place to use Tile Turnips, as the player will not be able to accumulate enough sun to plant a significant amount of them. Take caution when using Tile Turnip in Big Wave Beach, because when the tide comes in, it will cover your Power Tiles and render them useless. However, once the water stops covering the Power Tiles, they will then function properly. Place the Tile Turnips on the rearmost columns to prevent this. Gallery Trivia *He (when planted multiple times) is the most expensive plant in the whole ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. He can exceed the maximum amount of sun which is 9900. The most he can cost is 16000 (64000 in the Chinese version). *Him and his Imitater form are the only plants that can only be planted a limited amount of times. *He bears a small resemblance to Beet from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. *If he is used on a minecart, the minecart itself will become a Power Tile, but it can still be moved just the same. **There is a glitch where Power Tiles on minecarts will not receive Plant Food charges from other tiles. This occurs when the minecart is moved during the charge. *"Turnip the Beet" in its Almanac entry is a pun on the phrase "Turn Up The Beat." *He can only create the purple circle Power Tiles. *He and Gold Leaf are the only two plants that cannot be planted on Power Tiles or endangered tiles. **It is hard to plant Tangle Kelp on a power tile, as it requires Tile Turnip to be planted before the tide rises. *If the player uses him with Imitater, be it the original or the imitated one, both the original and imitated Tile Turnip sun cost will increase. *There is a glitch where his seed packet will occasionally be lit up as if it can be planted when the player does not have enough sun. It can then be selected and dragged to a spot on the lawn where it will prompt the player with the "You do not have enough sun to plant this" message. *He can be planted in planks on Pirate Seas despite the fact that he burrows himself. *In the Far Future trailer in the international version, a plantable Tile Turnip costs 64,000 sun, even though it is impossible to reach or get past 16,000 sun, without hacking in that version. *If Tile Turnip is planted on any plant, the circle on the Power Tile will not glow. *His normal costume resembles Bjorn's horn from Peggle, a game also made by PopCap Games. **Him, Puff-shroom, and Split Pea's back head are the only plants to have horns as their costumes. *Him, Gold Leaf and Lily Pad are the only plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that can be planted on top of another plant except Imitater. *If the player plants him on a Puff-shroom and put a Plant Food on another one, the Power Tile will have a green border. *The game's coding refers to him as "Power Plant," which can be confused for Power Lily or a Power Mint. *When he is spinning, his costume disappears. *Him, Ultomato and Imitater are the only plants that do not have a constant sun cost. **It gradually doubles the sun cost whenever one is planted in the lawn while the Ultomato increases it by a small amount and the Imitater's sun cost depends on the plant he is imitating. *Him and Rotobaga are the only plants based on turnips. *Him, Puff-shroom, Grave Buster, Hot Potato, Iceberg Lettuce, and Stallia are the only plants with a base cost of 0 sun in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **However, in Tile Turnip's case, the price can increase with multiple plantings. **Potato Mine, Blover, E.M.Peach, Lily Pad, and Stunion can also cost 0 sun when leveled up. *Him, Gold Leaf, Sap-fling, and Lava Guava are the only plants that affect tiles. *He is the first plant that drills into the ground, the second being Intensive Carrot. *If the player is fast enough at collecting sun with a Level 6, 8, or 9 Tile Turnip, they can plant one more Tile Turnip above the sun limit. *This plant can belong in the Contain-mint family since it creates power tiles that increase the number of plants getting boosted from a single plant food. The plants can give you more additional sunlight and attack zombies with greater force. Preventing the zombies from reaching your house. See also *Power Tile *Plant Food *Gold Leaf *Contain-mint es:Rábano casillerofr:Navet à caseru:Клеточная Репаpl:Tile Turnip Category:Far Future (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Far Future Category:Far Future obtained plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Environment modifiers Category:Single-use plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future obtained plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Adventure Mode exclusive plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Tile plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Board-affecting plants